The Mask in Storybrooke
by dec181985
Summary: One day in Storybrooke, Snow White decided to go for a walk by the river. When she decides to head home, she spots something in the river. When she gets out of the river, she notices she has a wooden mask in her hands. When she puts it on, she becomes a green-headed woman that no one could ever defeat.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Storybrooke, we see Mary Margaret Blachard, also known as Snow White, going for a walk by the river.

She walked along the Toll Bridge, which used to be the Troll Bridge, then, she decided to head back.

One her way back, Snow saw a green glow and decided to go check it out.

When she got to where she saw the green glow, she notices something in the river.

Snow jumped in the river and swam over to it.

Then, she climbed back to sure with something in her hands.

When she got to shore, she looked at it.

It appeared to be a green wooden mask.

"Where did this come from?" Snow asked, curiously.

Then, she got an idea.

"Maybe I can figure out where it came from in Henry's book!" she said.

When she made it back home, she grabbed Henry's book on fairy tales and ran upstairs.

She went through every story and every page, but never found anything on it.

"That's weird!" Snow said.

Then, she got another idea.

"Maybe it's from the book about Dr. Frankenstein!" she said.

She grabbed another book and looked through it, but again found nothing.

Then, she found a book on Mythology and looked through it.

She found what she was looking for.

"It says, that this mask once belonged to the Norse God of Mischief, Loki! It also says it has the power to give its wearer powers beyond their hopes, desires and dreams!" Snow read out loud.

She went downstairs to put the book back on the shelf and noticed she was home alone.

"Well, I should try it on to see if it works! After all, it is a cute little mask!" Snow said.

Snow raised the mask to her face, and it turn into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Snow asked, curiously.

Just then, the mask starts to shimmer in front of her eyes.

"Why is it shimmering?" Snow asked, confused.

Then, it shimmered again causing her to bring it to her face again, and it wrapped itself around her head.

Snow tries to take it off again, but can't because her body started to spin around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Snow White totally transformed!

Snow White's hair is now spiked, her head and face down to the start of her neck is now lime green in color.

She has on a white tube-top with a white skirt and white slippers.

Snow stopped in the middle of the hallway to gaze in the mirror.

She liked what she saw.

"S-smokin'!" she said, excitedly.

Then, an image of Captain Hook and Cora popped into her head.

"Time to teach those two a lesson!" Snow said, excitedly.

Soon after, she went to go find Hook and Cora and teach them a lesson they'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

When Snow finds Hook and Cora, she zips over to teach them a lesson.

Hook pulled out a pistol, aimed it at Snow, and started firing it at her.

Snow dodged every bullet by bending and curving her body.

Then, she walked up to Hook and shouted, "ATOMIC WEDGIE!"

Before Hook had a chance to figure out what was happening, his underwear was yanked up to his head.

"You'll pay for this!" Hook threatened.

"Now you have to fight me!" Cora said.

"This should be fun!" Snow said.

"Oh, the time for fun and games is over!" Cora said.

She started to fire some of her magic at Snow.

Snow dodged every blow by bending and curving her body once again.

Then, Snow walked up to Cora, and yanked her underwear over her head.

Then she zipped through the streets and back home.

She didn't even notice that the Mad Hatter and his daughter, Grace, saw it all.

The next morning, Snow woke up from a long nap, and realized it was a school day.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" she said, trying to hurry up and get ready.

Just then, she spotted the mask on her bed.

Without hesitating, she picked it up, threw it out the window, and rushed to the school.

What she didn't notice was the mask came back into her room and landed under her bed.

When she got to school, she noticed that Henry and Grace were gossiping about something.

"Grace, care to tell the class what you and Henry are talking about?" Snow asked, curiously.

"Well, last night me and my father saw this weird green-headed lady take down Hook and Cora!" Grace told her.

After school, Snow headed back to her room, and a bunch of papers flew out of her hands.

When she bent down to pick them up, she spotted the mask was under her bed.

"I thought I got rid of this thing!" Snow said.

Then, she remembered what Grace had told her.

"If what Grace said was true, then I wish I could be like that forever!" Snow said.

When nightfall came, she picked up the mask and brought it to her face again.

Soon after, the mask jumped out of her hands and wrapped itself around her head once more.

Then, her body started to spin around in a mini-twister once more.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Snow White transformed once again!

"It's party time! P-A-R-T-Why? Because I gotta!" Snow said, excitedly.

Then an idea popped it to her head.

"Maybe Rumpelstiltskin will have a potion or spell that will make me stay this way forever!" Snow said.

Then she zipped out of her room, and headed for Rumpelstiltskin's shop to find a potion or spell that will make her the way she is now forever.


	3. Chapter 3

When Snow White arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's shop, she looked around until she found a book of spells.

"This is perfect! Now to find a spell that will make me stay this way forever!" Snow White said.

When heard foot steps, she zipped out of the shop.

When she was out of the shop, she went home to start making a potion.

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin was at his shop looking confused.

"Woo! That was a close one, he almost saw me! Now to make that potion!" Snow White said, excitedly.

She started putting in the ingredients and waited for the potion to be ready.

When the potion was done, she drank it.

Soon after, she started spinning around in another mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Snow White with a smile on her face.

"Now to see if it worked!" she said.

Snow grabbed her head to see if she could take the mask off.

When the mask didn't come off, Snow White was so happy she went to go have some fun.

Meanwhile, Prince Charming arrived at the house and went upstairs to find Snow was gone.

"I wonder where Snow is!" Charming said.

Then, he found the spell book.

"What would Snow want with a spell book?" Charming asked, curiously.

Then, he recognized it was Rumpelstiltskin's spell book.

"If Rumpelstiltskin hurt Snow, I'll kill him!" Charming said, angrily.

When Charming made it to Rumpelstiltskin's shop, he saw that Rumpelstiltskin was looking for something.

"Oh, Charming, can you help me find my spell book?" he asked, curiously.

"You mean this?" Charming asked.

"Where did you find it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Snow had it!" Charming said.

"What would Snow want with my spell book?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, confused.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Charming said.

"I didn't even came to my shop!" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Can you help me find her?" Charming asked.

"Only if I can have my spell book back!" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Deal!" Charming said.

Then, they exited the shop, and noticed a green-headed woman terrorizing the town.

When Snow saw Charming, she wolf-whistled.

Then, she went over to him.

"Hi there, hubby!" Snow said, excitedly.

"Snow, is that you?" Charming asked, curiously.

"Of course, it's me!" Snow said.

"Why's your face green? Are you feeling well?" Charming asked, curiously.

"I'm great, in fact. I feel better than I've ever felt! I just found this wooden mask and put it on!" Snow said, excitedly.

"Will you take it off, please?" Charming asked.

"I can't!" Snow said.

"Why not?" Charming asked, confused.

"I found a spell, made a potion, drank it, and now I'm this way forever!" Snow said.

Then, Snow started kissing him over and over again.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I'm going to have some fun!" Snow said, excitedly.

Then, she went off to find some people to prank.


End file.
